


short lived adversaries

by claruh



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fundy and Ranboo are a found family (and niki)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claruh/pseuds/claruh
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	short lived adversaries

Ranboo stood at the top of the staircase watching Fundy sit against the wall of the museum in the distance. He felt bad for yelling at him, sure, but he really didn’t want to apologize. But.. seeing Fundy so broken, even from far away, still hurt. 

He sighed to himself before running down the stairs and across the grassy entrance, stopping right before he reached the stairs leading up to the front of the museum.

“I thought you said we weren’t picking sides.” Fundy’s voice was bitter. Ranboo didn’t have any gauge on his expression, since his face was tucked tightly into his knees with his hat strewn to the side. 

“I’m not.”

“Then why are you here.” It clearly wasn’t said like a question, and definitely not one Ranboo should answer. He picked his head up, and Ranboo could tell he was crying. “I know you think you so much more than me, and maybe you do, but not everyone has to have the same views as you.”

“I know that, Fundy.” He walked up the stairs to be able to speak to him easier. “I’m not forcing you to think any sort of way.”

“That’s exactly what you’re fucking doing!” Fundy stood up, gripping his hat tightly in one paw. “You always have to be right, don’t you? Your stupid way of thinking has added another fucking tally to my list of people who have left me.” 

“What?”

“You! You’re the goddamn tally, idiot!” He wiped his sleeve against his face aggressively, trying to remove the tears. “Just go live with Phil and Techno, since apparently doing that isn’t choosing a side.” He gestured with his paws sarcastically. 

“Fundy-“

“Just shut up. Shut up, and go spout your shitty theories of how to live life to someone else.” 

“It’s not a theory if it’s right!” He really didn’t feel like shouting at Fundy any more than he had to, but here he was. 

“What if it’s not? What if you may just be different than me? Do you ever think about that?” He poked Ranboo’s chest before backing up again. “Your mindset is so fucking narrow sometimes.”

“I’m sorry.”

Fundy made eye contact with him, “No, you’re not.”

“Okay, I’m not, but I thought you might want to hear that anyways.” He smiled sheepishly

“Oh fuck you.” He laughed with tears still streaming down his face. “You’re an absolute dick, Ranboo.”

“As are you.”

Fundy shook his head, “God, I can’t believe you sometimes.” He was smiling, but his voice was still angry. “Why did I ever consider you a brother?” 

“You..” He looked shocked. “You did?”

“Of course I did.” He sighed. “You were the closest thing I had to family.”

“You have Ghostbur.”

“He didn’t ever care about me. You would listen, you would act like you liked having me around.”

“I do.”

“Do you, or are you just saying that so I don’t start yelling again?”

“I really do, Fundy.”

Fundy opened his mouth like he was about to speak, but quickly shut it after wrapping his arms tightly around Ranboo. Their significant height difference was very noticeable, but Ranboo tried his best to not be awkward. He could feel Fundy sobbing into his chest and tightened his grip around him. 

“You’re going to be okay.” 

“Am I?” He pulled his head away from Ranboo’s chest. 

Ranboo sighed, “I really hope so.” Fundy’s eyes widened and he let out a choked sob before Ranboo pulled him to his chest again. “Do you want me to go get Niki? She’d probably be much better at this than me.”

Fundy shook his head, “Please stay.” His voice cracked.

Ranboo gently pulled a confused Fundy away from his chest before he led him over to the inside of the museum. There was a large bench against the wall that he sat down on, with Fundy having enough room to lay down next to him. Gently, Ranboo placed his hand on Fundy’s head, running his hand through his hair like he had seen Niki do to calm him down before. 

After a little while, Fundy’s breathing became steady again and he slowly sat up, “Thank you.” He still sounded upset, but the tears had stopped. 

“Of course.”

“It wasn’t ‘of course’ a little while ago.” His voice was no longer sad, just bitter. “Sorry I just..” He sighed. 

“It’s okay, I get it.”

“Do you?”

The question whirled around in Ranboo’s head as he tried to come up with an answer. He shook his head, “I don’t think I do really.”

“Oh.” Fundy’s voice was sad again. He stood up, “I’m going home, you should too.” Ranboo just looked at him. “Techno and Phil. Your supportive brother and father figure. Come on.” He reached out a paw in the hope that Ranboo would take it. 

Ranboo carefully took Fundy’s paw in his clawed hand and stood up. They walked out of the museum together and as they were about to part ways, Fundy hugged Ranboo again. It took him a second to react, but Ranboo quickly moved to hug Fundy back. 

“Bye Fundy.”

Fundy just waved as he walked the other direction, and clambered his way up the hill. Ranboo sighed before beginning to walk to his new home.


End file.
